Well This Is Just GREAT!
by CanadaMapleLeaf
Summary: Pewdiepie wakes up next to Stephano in bed with absolutely no memory of what happened for the past few days. In order to escape they must regain all their memories. Of course this proves a LOT harder than expected . Stephdiepie or StephanoxPewdiepie fic . I know the title and summary sucks sorry! Image is owned by CharJeon on devart.
1. Chapter 1

**in Yup, i had to. Being the yaoi/pewdiepie fangirl i am i had to write this. (also when i saw fanart then i was just like  
"MUST. WRITE. FIC!"  
Note: Although I am writing this fic I am simply poking fun and mean no disrespect to Pewdiepie and/or Marisa (cant spell her name sorry!). I really dont want to upset anyone who is like "BUT HE HAS MARISA AND ITS WRONG!" so im posting this here.**

soooooooooooooooooooo ON TO THE FANFICCCC!

* * *

A drowsy swede slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times trying to keep his eyes open. Suddenly his eyes widened as he sensed the presence of another person, quickly pulling up the blankets that were around him.

"_Oh god if this is a "morning after situation" then...well lets just hope it isn't._

Slowly he pulled his thoughts away from _that_ situation and to the person next to him. He hoped he would remember something from last night. Carefully he flung the bedsheets away from the top half of the mysterious person. His eyes widened as he looked at a familiar golden headdress, tanned skin, and a few locks of golden blond hair. It almost seemed to be-

"Stephano?" said the surprised Swede.

"Let me sleep, god damn it." the french-accented man said drowsily.

Pulling himself into a sitting position while grumbling he looked towards Pewdiepie. A flicker of surprise went across his face before he said

"Pewdie, what's up with your ears?"

"Huh?" said Pewdie tilting his head slightly to the left. Stephano felt a sudden pang in his heart,

"_god, he looks adorable!"_

He shook that thought away.

"_Gezz, what am I thinking? He's not cute, well I mean I guess he's kinda cute. JESUS! Just shut up you big homo."_

Composing himself he managed to reply.

"Your ears, you have cat ears."

Like he was being controlled he moved his hand to touch the strange cat ears. They were soft and mostly a light blond aside from a large dirty blond spot on his right ear that matched his hair color. Instead of sticking up like normal cat ears they were floppy and almost like a puppies. Stroking them he noticed Pewdie's eyes close and he leaned into Stephano's touch. If that wasn't enough Pewdie began to purrr almost. Stephano blushed slightly, he finally admitted it Pewdie was pretty cute. So naturally just to ruin the moment he said

"He-he nice position Pewdie" along with a smirk.

Pewdie's eyes snapped open in seconds. Realizing what he was doing he suddenly blushed and moved away from Stephano.

"H-hey you started it!" said the blushing swede. "And Im not the only one who changed what happened to you?"

Stephano sighed,

"Jesus Pewdie, do you honestly think I know?"

"Well, yeah kinda..."

Stephano facepalmed then said, "I may know everything but I don't know that."

Pewdie went into processing mode, 3...2...1

"HEY wait a sec that doesn't even make sense!"

"It does because I am Stephano!"

"Humph!"

replied Pewdie finally, then turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed. Which gave Stephano a clear view of the tail Pewdie now possessed. The tail swayed back and forth and amused Stephano. With a tiny smirk on his face he crept slowly to the unaware swede. Then in a flash he grabbed the tail.

"aa-AHHHHH" cried Pewdie

The cry startled Stephano and only made him grip the tail even more tightly. He noticed Pewdie shook slightly and his head was ducked down. Whatever grabbing his tail did to him it sure did affect him strongly.

Meanwhile Pewdie felt, well actually he didn't know how he felt. When Stephano grabbed his tail (that Pewdie didn't even realize he had) he felt a shock. Not necessarily a bad one but strange. It felt like a electric current starting at the tip of his tail then spreading all over him leaving him tingling and guiltily wanting more. However he also noticed that his reaction, although involuntary was quite embarrassing.

"_gezz, I get a tail that just so happens to be kinky, I know this is gonna end me up in bad situation. Like what if I'm running from the bro and he- nevermind lets just not think of that right now."_

"umm Stephano, c-could you let go of my tail? Please?" he said slightly shaky partly from embarrassment and the feeling from his tail.

"awwww, come on~" said Stephano not realizing the effect it had on Pewdie. He gave it another tug.

Pewdie had bite his lips in order to prevent a moan. Compared to the tingling from the first tug this was like lighting going directly to his lower regions. He was torn between asking Stephano to stop or to just let him keep pulling. He could swear his jeans felt a little tighter, not good.

"Ngh, Stephano please, stop." he managed to say.

Stephano first saw Pewdie become tense when he grabbed the tail, knuckles turning white as the Swedish man gripped the bed tightly. Then he heard the faint sound of a badly covered moan. _"hmmmm, interesting ;)". _He heard Pewdie asking him to stop. Hearing the pleading evident in the swedes voice. He found it kinda, sexy. "_snap out of it Stephano." _he reminded himself. Letting the tail go slowly, secretly enjoying the slight shudder Pewdie gave. Noting himself to find out what exactly touching that tail had on Pewdie he focused on what was going on.

"- anyways I think we should follow this note I found."

"sure, ok"

"..."

"What?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"ummmmmmm, yeah sorry."

Pewdie sighed. "_Man, Stephano can be so distracted sometimes". _Shaking his head he said.

"Fine, I'll just re-read it to you."

Stephano couldn't help smiling at Pewdie. Since he was annoyed his tail swayed high in the air, flicking occasionally. His face was slightly blushed, with his arms crossed and leaning to the left he thought Pewdie was kinda adorable. Reminding himself to listen this time he brought himself back to reality.

**Why Hello Thar~**

"_Great, what a nice start to a note." _Pewdie thought.

**You are probably wondering how come you woke up in bed as a neko(cat-person) and with a nekkid (Stephano 8D *shot*). Fine no one woke up nekkid . But you probably want to get rid of the ears right? And probably want to keep the tail right? *shot again* I guess I better do some explaining. You see what happened to you can only be reversed if you gain your memories back(very interesting memorys~ ;). OK so, to do that you need to find the keys to certain rooms. But beware, some rooms are dangerous and you seriously do NOT want to go into those(unless you wanna~). Anyways once you are in the rooms you should get some of your memory back. That should be it, btw you might want to find Pigehh, , and Jennifer. Good luck~ ;)**

There was a moment of silence. Then Pewdiepie broke the silence

"Well were fucked." he said bluntly.

"Come on Pewdie, stop being such a pussy." Stephano said just as bluntly.

Though he he couldn't help but to agree somewhat. After all, without cheating Pewdiepie was almost useless in Amnesia.

* * *

**Hope you liked! XD**

**btw font that looks like** _this_ **is thoughts though you probably knew that.**

**Please R&R, if you leave any requests I will try to fill them. ex: What about the mysterious "dangerous rooms"? If you have any requests for what to be in them then please request! Or anything else really :P**

Till next time! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello's followers and random readers, welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful Pewdiepie fanfic. I should update weekly on fridays, hopefully. Im SHOOOOO VERY HAPPY because a lot of people have already added this to their faves and put it on their story alerts and what not.  
****Enough of meh blathering aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan d  
****_  
ONTO THE FANFICCCCCCC!_**

* * *

After looking through the room and looting everything in sight the duo traveled through the house for a while till they heard a familiar noise.

"Imma snake~ Imma snake~ You thought I was a Pig? Nope, Imma snake~ Imma snake~ and IM SO FRICKING PUMPED!"

Walking towards the source and going through the door they were greeted with the sight of a pink haired man dancing suggestively and singing along with another man sitting and watching quietly. The pink haired man had unexplainable pig ears on his head and a pig tail to match. He was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt that was cut so his right shoulder was showing and cut in several other places along with black skinny jeans. The other man although slightly hidden in a corner of the room was wearing a green sweater vest over a light green dress shirt and black pants along with green beret and glasses. Upon the sight of the duo the pink-haired man said,

"Hey it's Pewdiepie! And ,hehe, well hello there Stephano~" piggeh sliding over to said french-egyptcian who promptly shoved him away.

"Get away from me you creepy pig."

"awwwwwwww, you're being mean~ A pig's gotta live a little ya know?"

"Since youre so mean I'll snuggle with Pewdiepie!" he said then hugging Pewdie from the side and brushing his cheek lightly against the other mans.

Stephano felt a surge of emotion. Thinking to himself he then realised it was jealosly mixed with a strange scence possessiveness. "_What am I thinking? I don't own Pewdie." _but he still felt slightly angry seeing Piggeh hold Pewdie like that. "_I wish I was the one holding Pewdie like th- Wait WHAT am I thinking? god Im such a hopeless romantic. Pewdie isn't like that." _He leaned against the wall and propped a foot on the bottom of the wall and sighed softly to himself.

Glancing at Stephano for a small moment, then surprised by the look in those gold tinted eyes. Normaly shinning with confidince and cockyness that screamed "_You are so stupid compared to me" _and "_Here I'll show the way cuz Im so smart and you are just pathatic." _But now the golden tinted orbs showed hopelessness and uncertianty. "_What happend?.." _he wondered. Getting away from Piggeh he managed to ask Stephano a question,

_"_Stephano are you ok?"

The golden tinted man pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked at Pewdie. When he saw the worry in the other man's eyes he felt bad for making him worry. "_Great now I feel worse." _although he was secretly pleased that Pewdie had worried about him.

"Yeah, Im fine. Sheesh can't a man think for a second without anyone thinking he's deppressed?"

Normaly Pewdie would have went along with what he said and would believe him. But this time he noticed a slight undertone of saddness in the others voice. Maybe it was his new cat ears or maybe he was getting better at listening, either way Stephano needed some cheering up. Almost automaticly he moved closer to Stephano, then snuck in for a hug. Suddenly he felt a surge of strange happiness that left him foamy and bubblely, like a freshly opened can of coke with the sweet fizzy froth piling over. Not bad, but unexpected and wonderful.

"Got you~" he said almost giggling.

Stephano was surprised, partly because Pewdie had hugged him and partly becasue of how happy he sounded. Suddenly they both fell over, Stephano only remembered then that he was only standing on one foot which would explain why they were falling. At that moment he kinda regreted not being attached to a golden platfom because falling HURT!

_"_Owwww goddamnit Pewdie..." he said half-moaning from the pain.

Pewdie shot up off of Stephano somewhat as he was still sitting on the other.

"OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY STEPHANOOOOO!" Pewdie cried eyes shrunched closed with a few tears leaking out.

"Ngh, it's ok Pewdie. Now get off me." Stephano said half emmbarsed by the postiton they were in.

Only then did Pewdie realize he was in fact straddling his friend. Blushing he got off of his friend.

"umm, yeah ok.." he said hoping Stephano didn't notice how much he was blushing. Course Stephano did and enjoyed it (secretly of course).

He then picked himself off the ground and began to speak

"So Piggeh, we found this note and it said that we needed to find you in order to regain our memories. And stop smirking you."

Piggeh who was in fact smirking from seeing the the little episode that jut happend quickly stopped smirking after listening to what Stephano said.

"Ok Ok, so what DO you guys remember?" he asked

Stpehano and Pewdiepie both thought. Collectively all they remembered was not very much. Pewdiepie remembered that he was walking with Stephano who was a statue at the time into a room. It must have been kinda old because Pewdie couldn't remember it very clearly. Stephano on the other hand rememebered waiting for Pewdiepie as a statue in a new castle or mansion. "_Im guessing this memory is about a month old, wonder what was I doing between now and back then.." _he thought.

_"_Hm, well do you remember the curse thing?" Piggeh asked after not reciving an answer from either of them.

"The what?" Stephano and Pewdiepie said in unison.

"lol, you guys were like totaly in sych." Piggeh said after laughing.

"Just answer the question Piggeh." Stephano said annoyed.

"Ok ok, so here's what happend. Um, you meet and...stuff and um. Then more things...and more things. So basicaly you are goodish."

Pewdie started with a confused expression while Stephano facepalmed. Then from the corner they heard speak.

"Umm I think it would be best if I explained." he said softly.

The room became quiet as Mr. Chair began to talk.

"After starting this game Pewdiepie went into a room. This had a note in it that when picked up activated a curse. This curse said that whoever defies the barrels shall be slowly sucked into this game. You see this game was actually created by barrels in order to trick you into the game. And you kinda fell for it. Right after reading the note we all blacked out and much of the game changed. The days following we became more humanlike while Pewdie became more catlike. I think this because since there are no real humans Pewdie had to be changed in order to fit the game. And since nothing can be taken without something in return we are being changed into people in order to replace Pewdiepie in the real world."

"Wait so what happens if we don't save Pewdie in time?" Stephano asked dreading the answer.

"Well...then we will be moved into the human world by force and Pewdie will remain here forever" Mr. Chair said dejectedly.

"_Forever..." _

The word echoed in Stephano mind. It was message of impending doom, to lose someone forever. Trying to imagine a world without Pewdiepie was impossible. They were always together from the very start, as much as he hated it sometimes. Every single time Pewdie cried for help, every time he scolded him for making a noise, all the good and bad memories. If they were separated Stephano could never live with himself.

He couldn't live with himself if he allowed someone he loved to be lost forever.

* * *

**Wellllll? you like XD  
btw: I changed the title because i finally came up with a better one :P  
****  
um yeah leave any requests you may have and please R & R! I really love getting reviews and it makes meh so HAPPPPPY! :D**

Until next time! ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello story followers and/or random readers. I am VERY VERY EXTREMELY SORRY that this is late I didn't have wi-fi and I couldn't work on this at all, then i got lazy and didn't update. SORRY! i shall try to update more but its no longer summer so there probably wont be weekly updates. Anyways welcome to the 3rd chapter of this Stephdiepie fic ^u^. Im SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERYYYYY HAPPPPPY from the reviews and im glad everyone likes this fic :D. But since thats enough of that sooooo recap!**

**Recap: Stephano and Pewdiepie learn that a curse has been activated and pewdie is slowly being sucked into Amnesia. Now they are about to regain the first of the lost memories.**

**ONTO THE FANFICCCCCCCCC!**

* * *

The room was left is a gloomy sort of silence after Mr. Chair confirmed their current depressing situation. Pewdie thought to him self,  
_  
"Knowing that I might not live for much longer...That when I go to sleep I might not ever wake again as a human. To be trapped here, forever. Forever wandering this hell with no hope for a brighter future. To never see the world I know. To be erased, forever. The very thought scares me more than anything I have experienced before."_

Stephano looked at Pewdie after noticing his head was down. His face was desolate and partly shocked, his eyes changing from open slightly wide to half closed lids with dark gloomy eyes barely flashing through. It was so very different from his usually happy face, but fitting for someone who just found out they were going to die soon.

"_But I swear I will never let that happen as long as I still stand. Think think think, there has to be something that will help us here."_

He thought, and thought. Suddenly he remembered something.

"The note."

Pewdie looked up realizing what Stephano said.

"The note, it didn't sound like a barrel at all..."

"Wait what note?" asked Piggeh actually serious.

"here" Pewdie said as he handed the note to Piggeh. Like it was the most obvious thing to do Piggeh took the paper and held it to the nearest light source, he smiled. He then took the paper and cut off the top where there was no writing using a knife.

"Piggeh what the hell are you doing?" asked Stephano sounding annoyed in attempt to hide his excitement.

"You'll see" said Piggeh, then taking the paper and turning it upside down and tapping the bottom lightly. A small paper then fell out. Ignoring the shocked faces he picked up the note and read it to him self. The silence was absolute as Piggeh read.

"Well?" asked Stephano breaking the silence.

"Ok I think I can help you now. That note helped me remember some things. Anyways it turns out this mod has been hacked by fangirls. Who woulda guessed? Though, because of them there is hope for Pewdie. Before they had hacked the game Pewdie would have been put to sleep and automatically sucked into the game. They found some loopholes in the game so now the process has been slowed down greatly and there is a way for all of us to leave. Gotta love dem fangirls..." he trailed off smiling with his eyes closed and gazing at some unknown thing.

"Quit smiling like that you it makes you look like a serious perv." said Stephano continuing to hide his happiness about being able to save Pewdie for certain.

"Your first memory-room-thingy is right over here-" said Piggeh ignoring Stephano and pushing a seemingly random book on a shelf which moved the bookshelf revealing a dark passage.

"Don't worry, I sense a chair at the end of it so I should be able to teleport over there." said

"Awwwwwww dun leave me Chair." said Piggeh sliding over to and hugging him. "-every second away from you makes me want you even _more _than I already do" he breathed into the other mans ear making him blush deeply and look to the ground.

* * *

Rolling his eyes and lightly blushing Stephano grabbed Pewdie's hand and began to walk into the the passage. It grew quiet as they got away from the room, the only sound being the sound of their shoes hitting the ground. In the darkness Pewdie noticed that Stephano seemed to glow slightly, probably because he was a statue before. He unconsciously traced Stephano's form from the top of the headdress that covered his head, his strong looking shoulders, the gentle curve of his waist and to his-. Pewdie blushed turning pink, _"dat ASS!" _he thought to himself eyes never tearing away as much as he knew he should.

Stephano noticed Pewdie tense up. Turning around he found Pewdie blushing deeply eyes wide open. Worried he asked

"Pewdie are you ok?" putting his hands on Pewdie's shoulders and pulling him close to get a better look at him "You better not be sick idiot". Pewdie turned a deep red as he looked up into Stephanos golden eyes. Suddenly the sound of a heavy object slamming into something echoed through the dark corridor. Scared, Pewdie pulled Stephano into a hug burying his face into Stephano's chest. Socked at first Stephano had his arms raised slightly but slowly he closed his arms around the tiny form of Pewdie smiling.

"You are such an idiot Pewdie" he said not mockingly ,but kindly almost like a compliment.

They began to walk slowly with Pewdie clinging to Stephano's arm. Finally they came to the end of the hallway and to a clean white door. It shinned in comparison to the dark and dirty stones that made up the corridor. Confidently Stephano opened the door and stepped-

Into empty air.

Both men fell over with Pewdie landing on Stephano then continuing to roll down the curved wall and ending with Stephano on top of Pewdie.

"Ugh, goddamn it, who designed this stupid room?" Stephano grumbled.

He noticed his arms were spread out as well as his legs on top of Pewdie. The pain from the fall seemingly vanished as Stephano imagined a panting and blushing Pewdie below him. Realizing just how inappropriate his thoughts were a bit too late he quickly got rid of those thoughts. Meanwhile Pewdiepie was also secretly enjoying how close Stephano was to him. Looking at each other at the exact same they quickly looked away from each other. As if perfectly timed to end the soon awkward atmosphere a voice came from all around the room saying

"_Great, glad you could make it to this room. Now I'll explain what is going to happen and what you need to do. K, so this room looks strange because it is really really really really complicated so thats why its white and shaped like a sphere, cuz it just works like that. Anyways, all you have to do is to get the helmets that are very bottom of this room,put them on, sit in the marked chairs,and then close your eyes; the rest we take care of."_

"Well theres no way we can mess this up." Stephano remarked bluntly.

Both men headed to the bottom and saw that there was actual flat ground with chairs.

"Hi Chair!" Pewdie said cheerfully to the man that was sitting in the chairs.

"Hello Pewdie, good to see you made it; but do you know what you're doing?"

"_Oh yeah, Chair can't hear me."_

"You could have told us that sooner" both Stephano and Pewdie said under their breath.

"Dun worry chair we got this Chair!" Pewdie said.

"Ok then.." Chair said uncertainly as he poofed away back to the other room.

Pewdie and Stephano looked at the chairs and helmets finding their names written clearly on both of them. After a sarcastic comment from Stephano they each put on the helmets and sat in the chair.

"_Ok beginning memory recover for Pewdie and Stephano in 3...2...1.."_

Pewdie found himself opening a door saying "Please please please let there be no bro in here". Then the sound of Stephano going off about how he should be more careful and other useful tips that he ignored. Walking inside he saw that there was a big cauldron filled with a strange liquid along with a note. Just as he suspected the note said he had to find some stuff and make something that will give him a key. Looking around the room he was surprised to have found all the ingredients for the concoction. Shrugging, he mixed everything together and looked at the note for the next step.

"Lol, it says to _Give to Piggeh, Chair, Jennifer, Stephano, then drink it yourself. _This person is awesome."

Finally all he had to do was to drink the...thing and then they could move on.

"Here goes nothing." he said then drank the mysterious liquid in one go. At first nothing happened but then he felt a harsh burning feeling spread all over him. His eyesight became filled with black spots and the world began to spin, the sound of an evil laughter echoing in the distance. He was falling everything melting away into nothingness.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAND thats it sorry :P i got lazy at the end if you noticed. R&R and I will try update A.S.A.P-ish.  
Until next time~**


End file.
